The Nadeshiko Type
by DinoGlitter
Summary: Angel is a hāfu student at Ouran Academy. He lives his life writing his stories and dodging clingy older brothers. That all changes the moment Tamaki Suoh decided he wanted him to join his club.
1. Prologue

Ouran Academy was a school where the rich sent their children to become better members of the Japanese elite. One such member was 3rd-year middle school student Angel Umari. He was a quiet boy with a head of shoulder-length loose ebony curls. His calm jade eyes were always focused on a book and not on the numerous girls that watched him with dreamy eyes from a distance. His peace would not last as 2 particular students took notice of him. They saw the girl's wanting stares and they saw his exotic tan skin. He was perfect for their vision.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made Angel freeze in his reading and glance up. His eyes widened as they took in the form of one Tamaki Suoh heading directly at him. He glanced around hoping to find an escape, but no such luck came. The blonde slapped his hands down on the shorter males desk caging the boy in with wide hopeful eyes.

"You are Umari-san, son of the hotel mogul Kenji Umari and actress Esperanza De La Fuente right?!" He asked Angel in excitement.

Angel nods slowly fearful of what the teen wanted.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and I want you to join my club next year!" He said dramatically.

"I promised my friend I would join his black magic club though." Angel frowned. "He wanted me to teach him all about Brujas and Dia de Los Muertos."

"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer!" Tamaki exclaimed before he was promptly pushed aside by cool form of Kyoya Ootori.

"What would you say if I could get you all the sweets you wanted and keep your overprotective brother's at bay until you graduate." Kyoya persuaded. "At school at least."

Angel's eyes went wide at the declaration. He was the youngest of 4 boys and they all felt he needed protection. Tenma was the eldest at 25. He was their father's heir and was in the process of being groomed to take over. He was rarely home because of it so Angel didn't worry so much about him. It was the next two that would hunt him down like a fox and coddle him. Their mother was usually away for filming and left them to care for Angel so often that it was near impossible for them not to have come out with brother complexes. Alejandro was 18 and was graduating from Oran high this year. Yasuaki was 16 and would be a second year when Angel entered high school. Yasu was the clingiest of the bunch, unfortunately. If this club could keep him away for even just an hour Angel would be grateful. He loved his hermano and his aniki, but they could be a bit much.

"I'll do it." Angel agreed. "I'm sure Ume-kun will understand."

"I'm sure he will."l Kyoya smiled.

"What is this club, If I may ask?" Angel asked in confusion.

"A host club for all the fair maidens to come and indulge in!" Tamaki swooned in passion.

Angel froze in shock. Oh shit, he should have asked first before agreeing. Glancing up into the narrowed calculating gaze of the Ootori boy, he knew there was no way to back out of this now. He just hoped his brothers wouldn't freak out too bad.

* * *

Angel regretted saying yes to the loud blonde's request two years ago. He also appreciated Tamaki and Kyoya taking an interest in him. When their first year of high school started Angel's nerves always got the best of him. He found himself wanting to run into the arms of his friend on multiple occasions. That all changed nearly three months into the school year. Tamaki got the green light for the club and set out to teach Angel the finer points of pleasing guests. The blonde fawned over how adorable, modest, and calming Angel was and declared him the 'Nadeshiko' type. Angel acted like the perfect Japanese housewife. The only off-putting things Tamaki pointed out were his friends in the black magic club and his sense of style.

Angel had developed an aesthetic that was broken down to skulls and pastels. Tamaki nearly faints at the sight of Angel outside of school.

'You can't be a proper housewife in all those bones!'

Angel wears his favorite rib cage choker constantly in retaliation of that statement. He gets sadistic pleasure from seeing the blood drain from Tamaki upon sight of the titanium cast bones wrapped around his neck.

Kyoya kept his promise and made sure Yasuaki was kept busy and away from the club room. Angel sighed in relief every time he walked through the host clubs doors. Yasuaki is 6 feet of tan swimmer body and undercut curls. His eyes were the same enchanting jade as his little brother's and were sharper than a hawk's with the way he could spot Angel in a crowded ballroom. Yasu did everything in his power to make Angel happy, though his methods are questionable. He, and occasionally Alejandro, even went so far as to stalk his little brother on every outing with 'The Enemy'.

'The Enemy', as declared by the other three Umari children, was Nekozawa Umehito or Ume-kun. The three boys agreed that Nekozawa was the one that would steal their Angel away. They didn't realize how right they were. On the first Valentine's day of Angel's high school career, Nekozawa presented him with a box of cat shaped dark chocolate. They all remembered their brother coming home with a blush as he clutched the black velvet box to his chest. They also remember the following white day when he rushed to the car with a deep red box containing the Victoria sponge cake that he made from scratch the night before. Deep seeded jealousy was born that day in the heart of the eldest Umari Children. It only grew stronger when Angel came home with news that he was now dating 'The Enemy'.

Angel, for the most part, ignored his brothers' plight and continued on with his school life and the new relationship. Life fell into a simple, not really with Tamaki around, routine. That is until a new face opened the door of the third music room a year later.


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome."

Their common group greeting and rose petal shower was followed by a peculiar sight.

"Oh, It's a guy." The Twins said in disappointment. "No fun."

"Watch your mouth. He is our important guests even if he is a guy." Tamaki scolded.

Angel just sighed mentally preparing himself for the inevitably. He glanced at the boy in the door who seemed to have collapsed against the frame in shock.

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka." The host club's king declared.

"How did you know?" The scruffy looking boy asked with a distinctly light almost feminine voice.

"Our school can seem a bit much and is not typically suited for commoners. So if you don't have a lot of nerve you can't get a scholarship here." Kyouya informed. "If I didn't know all about you I shouldn't be in the school."

"Thanks for explaining all of that." Haruhi deadpanned.

"In other words you are a hero to the commoners Fujioka-kun." Tamaki said in the shorter boy's face as he grasped his shoulders.

Angel sighed giving the teens a knowing smile.

"Here he goes again."

"Despite being the top student you're also the poorest in the school. People may call you a weed and you will be despised as a person of low class. But do not worry I will praise the poorest!" Tamaki stated dramatically.

"You really don't have to say all that." Haruhi said sounding completely done with the entire situation.

"What is important to a hero is the reckless spirit!" Tamaki continued. "I honestly can't believe the rumored commoner student is gay. What would you like?

"The wild-type…" He gestured to the silent and stoic Mori.

"Lolita…" Hunny-Sempai beamed hugging his bunny closer to his chest.

"little devil…" The twins wrapped their arms around one another with dual smirks.

" cool type…" Kyouya's smiled pushing his glasses up.

"perhaps the nadeshiko." Angel gave a soft smile and bowed slightly causing a few curls to fall out of their clip.

"Or would you like to try me? The prince type." Tamaki cooed gripping Haruhi's chin and tilting his face up.

"This is really just a misunderstanding. I just…" Haruhi stammered staggering out of the blonde's grip.

"Haru-Chan are you really a hero I want to hear about you saving a princess!" Hunny chirped gripping his arm.

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru-Chan?!" Haruhi snapped.

Hunny teared up causing Mori and Angel to comfort him with head pats and cooed words.

"I was just looking for someplace quiet to study so if you could please excuse…." Haruhi shuffled back.

He, unfortunately, wasn't looking behind him and ended up stumbling into a vase. A very expensive vase. It crashed to the ground prompting the room to go still.

"That rune vase was going to be the Crown Jewel of the school auction." Hikaru shook his head.

"What will we do? They were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen." Kaoru tisked.

"I'll pay it ba…." Haruhi started but was cut off.

"You can't even afford the uniform." Hikaru cut in.

"What's with the lame clothes you're wearing?" Kaoru added quickly after as they eyed the baggy sweater.

"They are my dad's I couldn't find anything else that looked close enough to a uniform at home!" Haruhi tried to defend herself.

"They are fine Haruhi." Angel tried to sooth the shaking boy by running a hand up and down his back only to pause in shock at the slender shape and quickly removing his hand.

"I'm sorry If I overstepped any boundaries." Angel fussed as his hands clutched the front of his blazer in embarrassment.

"It's okay, you didn't mean anything by it." Haruhi told him softly.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyouya asked the blonde curiously.

Tamaki lounged on his throne giving Haruhi a contemplating look.

"You know the old saying fujioka-kun. When in Rome do as the Romans do." Tamaki points at the boy with a smirk on his face. " If you don't have the money you're going to pay with your body. From now on you're the host clubs dog."

Haruhi froze in shock. Angel just shook his head patting Haruhi on the shoulder.

* * *

Haruhi glanced around the room as she watched each host entertain their guests. Tamaki indulging his guests with imaginary dates and loving words, the Twins and their Forbidden Love somehow drawing a crowd. None of it made sense to her. She didn't realize she had said it out loud until Kyoya spoke from beside her.

"Our motto here is used what makes each of us unique to make our customers happy. Tamaki just happens to be the best at it."

Kyouya turned to her with a charming smile before continuing.

" You'll be handling the chores for a while. And if you run away just know that I have excellent staff on hand. Just out of curiosity do you have a passport?"

Haruhi flinched back thoroughly convinced that this teen was the devil. Angel gave her a comforting smile as he passed by with a tea tray knowing exactly what was happening. She backed away only to feel someone else behind her.

"Work hard for that eight million little dog." Tamaki cooed in her ear.

"Please don't do that." Haruhi groaned stepping out of the older teen's reach.

"That's one of my best techniques." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"I don't find that kind of thing interesting. Besides it shouldn't be the appearance that matters but what's on the inside that counts right?" Haruhi told him with a shrug.

"That's true but sometimes God can create perfect beings inside and out and I need you to tell yourself that." Tamaki said dramatically.

Haruhi groaned in irritation at the flamboyant host. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was a word that could perfectly describe him. If only she could remember. Then in the middle of his rent it finally came to her and she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Annoying." She stated pointing at him.

Tamaki immediately retreated to a dark corner in the room.

"Wow! That was awesome you're not so bad after all!" Hikaru laughed.

"There aren't a whole lot of people that can cut down the king like that!" Kaoru followed laughing just as hard.

"Excuse me Tamaki senpai…" Haruhi started trying to apologize.

"King. That's my name here." Tamaki cut her off with a dismal expression.

"Ok then….kin…" She started only for the twins to move past her and knock over Tamaki.

"You're in the way." Hikaru droned.

"Yeah, stop slacking off Tono." Kaoru added shoving Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tamaki your tea will get cold if you sit there for too long." Angel fussed gently petting his classmates head.

"Tamaki your guests are waiting for you." Kyouya followed up with a stern gaze as he passed by, not caring of his friends hurt ego. "And stop coddling him Angel."

Angel gave Tamaki a final head pat with a gentle smile before moving over to his waiting guests. The club doors opened admitting the clubs upperclassmen.

"Sorry we're late everyone. I fell asleep waiting for Takeshi's other club to finish." Hunny smiled sleepily before plopping down in one of the guests laps. "I'm still a bit sleepy…."

"Is he really a third-year?" Haruhi asked looking on in disbelief.

"Of course, honey senpai is the oldest one in the club." Tamaki said matter of fact having finally left his corner.

"I just wanted somewhere quiet to study." Haruhi sighed

"What about your home?" Tamaki asked.

"My father brings his lover during the daytime." Haruhi replied.

"Do you not get along?" Tamaki presses.

"We get along just fine. I like his boyfriend as well." Haruhi shifted. "I just don't want to bother him that much. He brought me up for ten years by himself and I thought I could do whatever I can…"

"That kind of environment must be terrible." Tamaki interrupted with a wail.

"What?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"And your diet must be nothing more than rice." Tamaki added building his own angsty fairy tale in his head. "Being too poor, you have to become a servant or the mean rich people will overwork you and you will cry yourself to sleep at night?!"

"What era are you even talking about?!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Okay Haruhi! Time to learn." Tamaki declared giving her a determined gaze.

* * *

"Haru-Chan do you want to eat cakes together?" Hunny asked as he bounced up to Haruhi with a patient Angel at his side.

"Actually I don't really like sweets." Haruhi answered.

"Don't worry, I made cucumber as well as roast beef sandwiches." Angel added reassuringly.

"This is Usa-Chan my bunny isn't he the cutest?" Hunny asked holding out his stuffed companion.

"Well I'm not really a big fan of rabbits either." Haruhi said eyeing the pink bunny.

"Do you not like Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked starring Haruhi down unnervingly as he shoved Usa-Chan before her.

Haruhi stared at it intently before quickly pulling the rabbit in for a tight squeeze. Angel could see the light bulb go off in Hunny's head as the third year turned to him. Angel simply nodded before turning back to his cuddling kohai.

"Haruhi, please go and pick up the items on this list. We are running a bit short." Kyoya interrupted with his demonic smile as he handed her a piece of paper.

Haruhi glanced over the list and nodded before leaving the club room.

* * *

"What's that?" Tamaki asked upon the girls return.

"It's coffee." She deadpanned setting the containers on a nearby table.

"Is this already ground?" Tamaki questioned picking it up.

"Its instant." Haruhi replied starting to feel annoyed.

"Instant?" Tamaki asked confused before exclaiming. "Is this one of those commoner things? Just pour hot water and the coffee is done?!"

"So it is true, poor people don't even have time to grind coffee beans." Hikaru said in awe.

Angel hummed as he started preparing several cups after reading the container's instructions.

"I wanted to try it once." Hunny chirped.

"I can go buy the right one if it's so much of an issue!" Haruhi growled.

"No I'll drink it." Tamaki insisted as he bounced in place waiting for Angel to hand him a cup.

"Haruhi come make more of the commoners coffee for us!" Tamaki called out after Angel handed over a cup before settling down with his own cup that was more cream than coffee. "Everyone's waiting."

"Please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes." Haruhi sighed taking over where Angel had started.

"It won't suit our tastes?" Tamaki gave the younger a side eye.

"I'm scared of drinking it." A girl said fearfully.

Tamaki swooped in and gathered the girl in a loving embrace.

"How about mouth to mouth?" He asked in a sauve tone.

"I'll drink it." She said blushing heavily.

Angel laughed softly at the interaction before something in the shadows caught his eye. A smile stretched across his lips as he set his coffee aside and made his way over to the dark corner of the room.

"Ume-Kun, are you here to check on me?" Angel asked amused.

A hand shot out tugging the ebony haired boy into the shadows and arms of a black robe clad teen. Angel gazed lovingly up into brilliant turquoise eyes before pecking a pale cheek.

"In a way." The hooded teen answered. "Your brother keeps messaging me. It's an odd combination of threats and worries."

Angel giggled reaching up to caress his boyfriend's face.

"He will be fine, just ignore him Ume-Kun."

"I intend too. I do not fear Yasuaki as I once did." Nekozawa smiled nuzzling into the touch.

"I noticed you didn't say brothers. Do Alejandro and Tenma still frighten you?"

"Alejandro followed me around with a giant flashlight the entirety of my first year, and Tenma somehow always knows where I am and who I'm with. I have a reason to fear them."

"I'll make sure to give them a stern talk." Angel pouted before pecking Nekozawa on the lips. Now you go on back to the club room. I'll see you after."

Nekozawa smiled before retreating behind a mysterious set of black double doors. The second year walked back over to the group just in time to see Tamaki take off Haruhi's glasses.

"What's with these frames anyway they're so old looking?" He stated before freezing.

"They were my grandfather's. I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony." Haruhi defended.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" They replied with styling scissors in hand.

"Kyoya call the tailor, Mori-senpai get some contact lenses." Tamaki ordered each host. "Angel get your manicure kit."

Angel glanced at Haruhi's wide eyed face and giggled. Tamaki still didn't get it.

"What about me Tame-Chan?" Honey called out as Angel passed by.

"Please eat some cakes Honey Senpai!" Tamaki shot him down causing the elder boy to bout over a big slice of the special honey cheesecake his underclassman made at his request.

"What are you doing!" Haruhi screamed trying to protest the treatment.

"Don't worry." Angel cooed returning with a sizable baby pink makeup case covered in band stickers. "This will be over quickly if you don't fight him."

"Huh?" Haruhi said fearfully.

Angel opened the clasp on his case to reveal an arsenal of nail care tools and polish. He looked over he nails and pulled out the cuticle nipper. He quickly trimmed the skin around the nails before putting on a clear top coat.

"This is only temporary so I want you to come to my house one day for a proper manicure Haruhi." Angel smiled as he worked. "It's quick dry so you won't have to worry about getting it on your new uniform."

Angel gently pushed her toward the changing room. Kyouya was at his side not a second later.

"I couldn't help but notice you sneak off while we closed up today."

"What of it?" Angel asked as he trimmed off a hangnail from one of his matte black finger tips.

"I hope you are not planning to run off with the black magic club." Kyoya said as his glasses flashed ominously. "You bring in quite a bit of revenue."

Angel gave the taller boy a knowing grin as he put his tools away.

"If anything I would be running off with Ume-Kun. I was technically part of the black magic club first and you just came along and offered me something you knew I wouldn't refuse. You can't get upset every time I want to see my boyfriend. You are starting to sound like my brothers."

Kouya shifted feeling uncomfortable being compared to the other boy's crazed siblings.

"As long as you aren't planning on leaving." He cleared his throat.

Angel just hummed and waited for the girl to emerge.

"Senpai?" Haruhi finally called out from behind the curtains.

"Did you finish changing?" Tamaki called.

When Haruhi stepped out Angel wanted to squeal. She looked like a baby deer! Luckily Tamaki acted for him.

"Cute! You look so lovely almost like a girl. Let daddy get a good look at your face!" Tamaki squealed pulling Haruhi into a tight embrace.

"Haru Chan is so cute" Honey grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us you look like that earlier?" Hikaru mused.

"You might have gotten a customer or two." Kyoya added already thinking of the money.

"Now your worth has finally been revealed so show the people your newly unveiled Beauty!" Tamaki shouted with a flair of his arms and a rosey aura. 

* * *

"Do they like it?" Tamaki whispered to them as the second years watched Haruhi host.

"His innocence is probably refreshing." Kyoya told him. "It's similar to Angel minus all the gothic imagery.

"Excuse me for having a personality then." Angel bit back without a crack in his calming disposition.

"We don't really have any other polite characters. Angel Senpai doesn't count since he's a witch and all." The twins butted in one after the other.

"I see it is once again rip on Angel day. The teen sighed before moving over to lean against Haruhi's chair.

"Your mother passed away 10 years ago from an illness? Then what do you do about the house chores?" A guest asked the girl.

"I do them. My mother loves cooking, she left a lot of recipes while she was hospitalized so learning to cook them one by one is fun. And when I cook them well my father is happy and I love those times very much."

Haruhi beamed.

"That's wonderful. Angel cooed along with the guests.

Throughout the rest of the club time Haruhi worked with her own clients as well as shadowed Angel with his. They were an interesting bunch to say the least. Most surprising were the three male regulars he had today.

"We really wish you would come by more often Tenshi-chan." a spiky white haired teen whined as he fiddled with his lip chain.

"Yeah, sometimes we catch the dark lord gazing off into space and we know he's thinking of you." A caramel brunette said with a smirk on his black tinted lips.

"We miss your food." A blank faced bleach blonde said monotonously as he slowly ate a piece of Tiramisu his senpai had given him.

"I promise I will always attend our off campus meetings." Angel smiled softly. "Ume-Kun and I decided to extend the club into our college years as well so you won't miss me at all."

"Oh thank fuck." The lip chain boy sighed in relief.

Haruhi was confused about the interactions but their lighthearted conversation was refreshing compared to the rest of the hosts'.

"You must be great friends." Haruhi commented.

"We've know each other since diapers." The caramel boy grinned.

Angel beamed before pointing out each teen in the group to introduce them.

"Haruhi meet Alexander Cho, he's the son of a famous restaurateur."

The brunette nodded in greeting as he sipped his tea.

"Yuichi Takai, his parents are two of the most popular mangaka in Japan."

The bleach blonde gave a slight wave as he continued with his dessert.

"And finally we have Makoto Amamiya, Son of a prominent interior designer and visual kei fashion designer."

The teen with the lip ring grinned.

"Everyone this is Haruhi." Angel said gesturing to the girl.

"You poor thing." Alexander cooed poking Haruhi's cheek. "Stuck in here with all these crazy men. You should join our club."

"You would have Angel and our first year Reiko as company." Makoto added. "Since Angel is the Lady of the club he's basically another girl anyway."

Angel slapped the boy's hand with a warning smile that said 'behave or else'.

"That's not very perfect wife of you." Makoto mumbled cradling his hand.

"What do you mean Lady?" Haruhi asked.

Alexander settled back in his seat with a amused look on his face.

"That's really cute. My dad's boyfriend calls him his Reina."

Angel grinned at that.

"How long have they been dating?"

"About 3 years now. His names Luciano, but he always insists on being called Luci."

Angel's eyes light up like stars at the name.

"As in Luci De La Fuente?" He asked in excitement.

"Yeah. He's some kind of baker. He brings me all kinds of things when he visits. I especially like the.."

"Churros!" Angel cut him off cheerfully. "Your dad is dating my uncle!"

"You two are basically cousins." Yuichi deadpanned as he watched Angel tug the girl into a hu

"Mama is going to be so jealous I met you first. We knew uncle was dating someone, but he never brought them around."

"That might partially be my dad's fault. He is kind of scared of meeting you all."

"Well sweet talk us up!" Angel huffed. "I need someone calm in the family Haruhi. You don't know what it's like to live with a bunch of stalkers."

"Actually…" Haruhi quietly trailed off thinking of her dad following her on shopping trips.

"Now you really must visit." Angel pressed with a grin.

"Maybe you could tag along with us during some of my mom's events." Makoto said. "I bet you'd look cute in a lolita dress little deer.

"I guess I could." Haruhi smiled warming up to the dark looking group. "Hey Umari-Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi." Angel replied to her gaining the group's attention.

"Is your name really Angel or is that a nickname?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"My name is actually pronounced An-heel." Angel smiled at her. "Most people just call me Angel. Well, accept my family and the black magic club of course."

Haruhi returned the smile as she reached out for her coffee cup. Angel's eyes caught sight of her bandaged finger and narrowed.

"Haruhi what happened to your finger." The tan teen questioned with a hint of ice in his tone.

"I was using a knife and cut my finger by mistake." She quickly replied.

"I see." Angel said allowing his Jade green eyes to scan across the room only to lock on a amused pair of coals.

Something was not all marshmallows and cakes in the clubroom. 

* * *

"Help! Haruhi suddenly became violent! I knew he was just a ruffian! Somebody, hurry, this peasant…" The shouts of so called 'Princess' Ayanokoji filled the room drawing everyone's attention.

Angel scowled in an uncharacteristic show of disdain as he watched the girl act out. She bullied and belittled until she got her way far to often. It was time to take her down a peg or three. Angel made eye contact with the twins and jerked his head in the girl's direction. They nodded and proceeded to grab two full glasses of water and dumping them on top of Ayanokoji.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said coldly.

"Our hands slipped." Hikaru followed.

"What?" Ayanokouji asked in confusion.

"Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our Information Network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well." Kyouya informed producing several incriminating photos of the girl sabotaging Haruhi.

"This person is scary." Hunny said pointing at his classmate with a frown.

"Such a black hearted soul." Angel scoffed beside Hunny making the older girl back away from him.

"Looks so ugly." Mori added when she passed.

"You look beautiful on the outside." Tamaki started when she turned to face him.

"Tamaki-Sama! This guy…" Ayanokoji tried to defend, but was cut off immediately.

"It's no good if you only look good I'm sorry but you are banned from The Host Club. You cannot be a customer if you behave badly towards my fellow club member." Tamaki stated simply.

"You're so stupid Tamaki-sama!" She cried rushing from the room in tears.

"Every now and then we get one of those." Hikaru sighed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good riddance to bad energy." Angel huffed turning to check on Haruhi with worried eyes.

"You need a punishment for causing so much trouble." Tamaki hummed causing Angel to frown. "I'm adding another hundred customers to your work quota."

"Huh?!" Haruhi yelled in disbelief.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have lost my best customer. And I wouldn't have to look for wallets in fountains with this beautiful body." Tamaki told her matter of fact.

"Are you serious?" Angel chuckled breathy.

"Senpai!" Haruhi tried to protest.

"I have high expectations for you rookie." Tamaki told her as he crouched to pick up a wallet on the floor. "What's this?"

"It's probably mine it fell earlier." Haruhi sighed in irritation and resignation.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly as he stared at her photo id.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes. Biologically at least."

Tamaki jumped away from the girl with an ashen face and a gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry did I surprise you?" Haruhi asked confused.

Angel laughed uncontrollably. He would give up his limited edition Hello Kitty bento boxes to have that reaction on film.

" He finally noticed." Hikaru snorted.

"But he probably knew by instinct." Kaoru said leaning against his twin.

" I knew that from the beginning." Hunny chimed in.

"It's a pretty interesting development." Kyouya supplied.

"If you guys thought I was a guy I figured it was okay with me. My thoughts on identifying as a guy or a girl are lower than other people. And I'm not that interested in appearances either." Haruhi started before turning to face Tamaki with a large grin. "But you were so cool earlier senpai."

Tamaki seemed to freeze in shock at the sight. Angel grinned seeing the instant Tamaki fell for the girl. He probably wouldn't realize it at first. Luckily they have a black magic wielding cupid to guide them.

"And actually, I realized it's not that bad being popular among the girls. I'm probably a little into that." Haruhi added with a thoughtful look.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted at her blunt remark.

The club watched the two with fond smiles. Change was coming to the host club and Haruhi was definitely the catalyst.


End file.
